


Thai Chicken

by orphan_account



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i felt down when i wrote this, i write angsty stuff, if you're sensitive to death don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: suwon breaks up with jiwon, jiwon isn't really happy about that.





	Thai Chicken

The sound of someone puking and a man running out of the bathroom made Jiwon feel sick.

His eyes met his own reflection, the dried out blood and stains covering the mirror to the point of Jiwon not recognizing himself. Another person entered the bathroom, bumping into Jiwon before sneering at him and disappearing towards the emergency exit.

Jiwon sneered back after the guy left, feeling bitter and drowsy from the alcohol he drowned himself in earlier.

"I'm happy," Jiwon said.

His voice bounced off the beyond disgusting stained walls, his lie jumping back to him. Tears dripped down on Jiwon's cheeks.

"Why did he have to leave?" Jiwon asked the mirror. The mirror didn't answer.

The blurry flashes of Suwon sitting in front of him, telling Jiwon with a soft voice that he loved someone else, got back into his mind. Suwon's hand holding his, telling him to take care of himself.

Jiwon punched the mirror in front of him.

The shattering sound of glass breaking and blood streaming from Jiwon's fist got him a punch in the face.

"Don't destroy things."

With blurry sight, Jiwon looked up and a person with dark eyes looked back at him.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do," Jiwon spit out, anger lacing in his words before he even knew it. He met eyes with the person above him, who turned around and footsteps were heard like an echo.

"Wait," Jiwon said and the person stopped, turning his head to look back at Jiwon.

The person didn't say anything and Jiwon took a sharp breath.

"Do you want to eat Thai chicken with me?" Jiwon asked.

The now guy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, turning his entire body towards Jiwon and opening his mouth.

"Only if alcohol is with it."

 

°•°•

 

The guy sat down on the chair by the kitchen counter as Jiwon ruffled through his fridge, rambling about the sauce he made the other day.

"It's this kind of sweet chili sauce, it's so so good, I made it with Suw-" Jiwon stopped, squeezing on the two cold soju bottles in his hands. The silence grew steady and Jiwon was bitter once again when the guy's voice cut him through.

"What's the ingredients for the sauce?"

Jiwon knee kicked the fridge door, closing it and turning towards the guy, who he realized that he didn't know the name of.

"It's Thai sauce, garlic, salt, water, fish sauce, sugar.." Jiwon rambled on as he gave one of the soju bottles to the guy over the counter. Jiwon opened his own bottle and started chugging it down with thoughts of Suwon, planning on making the Thai chicken drunk.

"My name is Jaejin." The guy said and Jiwon choked on his soju.

After recovering from the surprise, Jiwon eyed Jaejin, who had his chin on his hand, fingers tapping on the kitchen counter and slight strands of hair covering his eyes.

"My name is Jiwon. Nice to meet you." Jiwon leaned over, stretching his arm and opening his hand, indicating a handshake.

Jaejin took his hand and shook it, giving Jiwon a slight smile before pulling away and opening his own bottle.

Jiwon started rambling on about how the chicken he makes is the best chicken you could have, and a happy mood radiated the kitchen.

"I made this fish-shaped bread with red bean paste once, since it's really popular within vendors and I fell in love with it," Jiwon said, dipping in the chicken thighs in to the deep fryer and the sound of the chicken frying filled the room.

The one-sided conversation carried as Jaejin listened on, Jiwon moving back and forth, slightly hazy in his steps the more soju he drank.

"Taste my sauce," Jiwon demanded, giving Jaejin a small cup of red sauce and a small piece of chicken on the side.

Jaejin likes it, he decided.

Jiwon smiles when Jaejin says he likes it, having a happy giddy feeling in him from it. He doesn't feel that bad anymore.

They continue talking about everything, from Jiwon's lamp breaking to Jaejin's drawings.

Jiwon downs his bottle before finishing the Thai chicken, the silence growing until it hits the corner of the room. The moon was shining into the living room, the only light in the house was where Jiwon and Jaejin was.

The pile of empty bottles was filling up the kitchen counter where Jaejin was sitting. They were both drunk, Jiwon finishing up with the chicken and sliding it down to here Jaejin was sitting.

The warm buzzing feeling in Jiwon's stomach should feel good, but he's only angry and sad.

Taking his own chair, Jiwon sat down and they both ate the chicken thighs in silence, alcohol in the air and the two sad lonely drunks ate until they couldn't anymore.

"Wh-why would he leave me?" Jiwon hiccuped, tears streaming down as he took a swig of alcohol, Jaejin hanging his head down, crying in silence in front of Jiwon.

"Jiwon, calm down," Jaejin said quietly and only more tears spilled down Jiwon's face.

"5 years o-of nothing!" Jiwon screamed and smashed his bottle on the edge of the counter, soju spilling on to the floor and Jaejin jumped up.

"Y-Yah, Jiwon, don't do that!" Jaejin cried out and tried to stop Jiwon as Jiwon started picking up the pieces, blood dripping down and merging with the alcohol, the floor becoming a mess.

Jiwon feels foolish, sad and angry. What did he do wrong?

Jiwon stares at the clock above him.

_23:24_

"Jaejin," Jiwon said.

He stood up, the glass making his feet bleed, but he's numb to the point he's dancing with his own demon in his head.

_in love_

Jiwon stumbled over to where Jaejin was, his mind blurry, before crashing into him, their lips meeting.

Jaejin quickly returned it, the alcohol buzzing in him and both of the bodies tightly against each other.

Working his free hand under Jiwon's slim body, Jaejin pinches at Jiwon's nipple, smirking when Jiwon shudders, breath catching in his throat.

"Fuck me hard," Jiwon whispers in Jaejin's ear, his eyes meeting Jaejin's dazed ones.

He wanted to forget.

  
•°•°•

  
Jiwon woke up startled by the rough arm of Jaejin slinging over his upper body.

The after smell of sex lingered in the air as Jiwon stared up at the ceiling, feeling numb even if Jaejin was sleeping soundly beside him.

Jiwon likes the sound of someone breathing.

The moon was shining into the room, the light showing off the messy cover he had over his body, which Jiwon threw off him, carefully placing Jaejin's arm on the bed.

The memories washed over him, the pain on his lower body shooting through him.   
Jiwon looked at his nails, which had dry blood on it and the distant smell of soju from the dinner earlier that night.

The clock was ticking beside him.

_03:11_

Jiwon stood up and stumbled through the room, his head being dizzy and he felt sick.

He got into the bathroom, his eyes meeting his reflection like earlier that day, his eyes bloodshot and Jiwon couldn't breath.

His mind went back to Suwon. How the other smiled with him, kissed him, held his hand and squishing his cheeks when he thinks Jiwon is cute.

Jiwon feels so guilty. He feels so bad that he slept with someone else. He misses Suwon. He wants to hug Suwon. He feels sick.

Tears once again fell down his cheeks, his shaky hand touching the mirror in front of him and for minutes, Jiwon stood there and cried and cried and cried. He couldn't stop crying. He loves Suwon. He can't breath anymore.

"I'm so so so happy." Jiwon said.

_He was lying._

His hand traveled to open the mirror's cabinet, where he took a bottle of hopefully pain killers, since his eyes were blurry and he's just crying.

He plopped it open and took a bunch in his hand, not caring how many he took, he just wants the pain to disappear. His heart hurts and he's still crying, his legs wobbly from standing too long and it hurts.

Jiwon took them all in his mouth before turning on the tap and cupped his hands, water filling up and he downs the water like alcohol. He feels angry when he swallowed it all.

His eyes flashes red from the feeling and he punches the mirror.

He smiles bitterly, knowing Jaejin is awake now and Suwon is gone, forever.

"So happy," He lies to himself.

He feels empty, and with one last breath his lips turned upwards, smiling as he fell onto the bathroom tiles.

He likes the silence.

 


End file.
